Hooked and Daggered
by NikaErina
Summary: It has been six months since Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Andy battled Maleficent at Ben's coronation. Cracking under the pressure of being the perfect princess, Mal returned to the Isle of the Lost. Andy can't help but want more than what Auradon has to offer, and when they travel to the island to get Mal back, she comes face to face with her past. Warning: swearing, hints of sex
1. Author's Note

**Dear Reader(s),**

 **Due to the recent website error that is happening to me and a lot of my fellow countrymen, I have been having a few issues when it comes to uploading new chapters.**

 **I am trying to post them as punctually as possible via email and etc, but I am unable to guarantee uploading as quickly as Andy in Auradon. Partially, also due to me going back to school.**

 **Anyway, this is the sequel to Andy in Auradon. I apologise to all the JayxAndy fans, but this was the initial plan :( But if you're still giving this a chance, I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

 **Forever in the Clouds,** **NikaErina**


	2. Chapter One

**Before Auradon**

 _Looking outside the cracked glass window, I stared longingly at the horizon. Everything was beyond the barrier: lands I've never stepped foot on, food I've never tried. Freedom. I could smell the salt tinged breeze drifting from the ocean, practically calling out to me. My dad has told me tales of our ancestors who trekked from land to land, conquering towns and villages. I've heard stories from drunken pirates in the taverns and the Chip Shoppe retelling about their past adventures from the old days and I long to have my own._

 _The breeze grew to a wind when I hear the apartment door creak open and goose pimples rose on the bare skin of my arms and thighs where the cool air caressed. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my shirt?" An accented voice muttered by my ear as a pair of strong arms circled round my waist._ _Shuffling in his grasp, I turned to meet a pair of sky-blue eyes. I felt myself getting lost in them, like every other time. Looking into Harry's eyes, it was like gazing at a vast cloudless sky, the ocean when everything was calm or the clearest, purest, crystals. Every time I meet those eyes, I could feel myself falling in love all over again, if not so even more in love._

 _"Aye, lass, if you keep looking at me like that, I'm not going to be able to control myself," His voice was husky. He pulled me closer, pressing me against the hard planes of his body, making me feel his desire for me burn stronger. His clear blue eyes darkened as he leaned closer to me. These were the eyes that warned before the storm, filled with lightning and thunder. It wasn't the kind of storm that made you hide in fear, even if I've seen that storm in his eyes, it wasn't directed at me. This is the storm that dared you to run outside into the rain despite the dangers of being struck, the one that makes the electricity in the air run through your veins and spark the passions in your blood._

 _"Then lose it, lose control." I muttered, my hands clutching at the collar of his red leather coat. He wasted no time before leaning forward and capturing my awaiting lips in a passionate kiss. Soft at first, as if coaxing a timid pet from its cage, the sensation was patience, warmth and sweet colour of the softest pink. My fingers matted into his hair of melted chocolate brown and I felt my body go limp in his arms as he led us further into the apartment (and undoubtedly our bed). With swift gradation of intensity and ardour, the pink darkened, mixing and blending until it became and luscious red, the colour of flaming passion, a vigorous, red of blood that coursed through our veins as our love and passion does now. And we both fell into that red._

 _The steadying thumps of my heart were so loud I felt that Harry's signature grin was somehow teasing me for them. "What's with the grin?" I asked as his index finger drifted over the skin of my collarbone in circular motions, his calloused fingertips barely ghosting on my flesh._ _"I've got a surprise for you," He said enthusiastically. "Close your eyes, and don't peek."_

 _Obediently, I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands, feeling the dip and creak of the bed as he went about the room. A shudder tingled pleasingly down my back as I felt his hot breath on the sensitive skin of my neck along with a cold metal touch. A light weight settled between the valley of my breasts and I finally opened my eyes. A curve of an animal's tooth was capped with silver and obsidian black, the sides carved with twisting vines and thorns. It was attached to a long chain of the same metal, thin yet fairly sturdy as I let my fingers trail its length._ _"What animal did this belong to?" I asked, holding up the tooth in the dim light that filtered into the room through the sole window of the apartment._

 _"A tiger," Harry replied; his eyes trained on my expression. "I saw it at the Marketplace earlier when I was doing my rounds. It reminded me so much of you that I figured you'd like it."_

 _"Of me?"_

 _"Aye, you're like a tiger. Fearless, strong, deadly, confident and definitely, definitely, sexy," He punctuated every pause with a kiss to my eyelids, nose and the corners of my mouth._ _For a moment there, I was caught off guard. I was reminded that I had something I desperately needed to discuss with the pirate before me._ _"Hey, Harry," I started to say. "If we both got lucky and they gave the both of us an invitation to go to Auradon like Mal and the others… Would you accept it, if I were to say yes?"_

 _"Are Uma and Gil invited too?"_

 _"Let's say they aren't in this case."_

 _"I don't know, lass. I can't choose between you guys," Harry laid back onto the bed, pulling me down onto his chest and pressing a kiss on my temple. "I love you, but they're my family too. I don't think I can abandon them."_ _I remained silent despite feeling the clenching of my heart. I listened to his breath slowing down, him falling prey to the siren call of slumber._ _Peeling his arm off my torso, I released myself from his grasp as gently as possible, praying that he didn't wake up. Glancing at his face, all the lines that crease up when his smiles or frowns had smoothed out and he looked at peace, his chest barely rising and falling, mind and soul completely relaxed. I couldn't think of anything else. Nothing but Harry, and I knew I wanted to remember him always looking like that. Pulling on my own clothes, I wandered about in search of some paper._

 _Harry's POV_

 _"Andy?" I mumbled as I turned to the other side of the bed to face her. "I had the weirdest dream. I saw you by the Bargain Castle, looking back at me and crying."_ _I waited for her reply, or even a sleepy mumble. Andy was never in a good mood whenever I woke her up from her naps, but I couldn't wait. I didn't like this strange feeling at the back of my head like something important was missing._

 _"Love?" I frowned. Something wasn't right. I cracked my eyes open and sat up. There was a whispering in the air as the leaves rustled in the wind. The clouds were rolling in from the ocean, a darkness in their midst that signalled an oncoming storm. I glance at her side of the bed, her pillow untouched. That wasn't it, Andy's always preferred sleeping on my chest anyway._

 _I rose from the bed and pulled on my pants, still calling out for her. Did she head out without telling me? The bell sounded from the dock and I heard a signaller hollering a warning of an incoming storm, his voice ringing. A glint of steel caught my eye and I saw Andy's dagger stabbed into the wood of the door, a parchment note with her scrawled handwriting pinned beneath the tip. A sinking feeling settled at the pit of my stomach as I reached to rip the note from the dagger's hold._ _There was only one word written there:_ **Goodbye**


	3. Chapter Two

**Note: I forgot to mention in the last note that I will be updating on Sundays and Wednesdays :) Also, some chapters will be timed when Andy was still on the Isle of the Lost.**

"Oh!" I heard Mal let out a pained gasp as Evie tightened her dress even more. "Okay, Evie, I can't breathe."

It was three more days till the big Cotillion and everyone was in a tizzy. Mal had been rushing back and forth, event after event ever since Ben's coronation. Right now, Evie wanted to finish Mal's Cotillion dress fitting, threatening her with the prospect of dancing in her bathrobe.

"Well, you can breathe after the Cotillion." Evie replied, lacing the stays behind the dress. It was pretty much like a puffball, with the layers of fabric after the bust, all in a strange mustard yellow and royal blue – the royal family's signature colours. "I sincerely doubt that," Mal snorted. "I have at least 20 more events directly behind it, and I can't even remember what a single one of them is."

"Impeccable," I commented, flopping down onto Evie's bed. I can never get used to the pastels around this place, I sighed in my mind. It has been months since we've settled in Auradon and I still can't get used to the life here. It wasn't as if fitting in was hard, I still kept to myself and the other Villain kids most of the time besides cheerleading practices. But it also wasn't what I had hoped for when I left the Isle of the Lost. I still wanted the freedom.

"Guys," Mal said. "Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?"

"That's funny." Evie answered simply, still completely absorbed in fixing Mal's dress. Fiddling with my tiger tooth necklace, I switched through the channels for something interesting to watch. The Isle was something I really want to keep of my mind right now, I thought. The Isle meant him.

"Ah," I stopped when I noticed Mal's face flash on the screen. "Look who's on TV."

"As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine," The show hostess announced. Lucky, I pouted. I wanted to travel too, but I guess privileges don't go to every Villain kid. "Six months ago, no one thought that King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last."

"Mal must be counting the days till the Royal Cotillion, where she will officially be a Lady of the Court." Yelping a little, Mal rushed off the stand she was on and pulled open the drawer. I arched a brow and gave her a look as she pulled out her spell book. She rolled her eyes and sat next to me, flipping through the pages.

"Read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything I need." She chanted, swooshing her hands and hurriedly turning the pages of some text book she needed to study, probably for her official stuff.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in," Evie grumbled as she turned towards us, her eyes narrowing at Mal's spell book. "And Ben wouldn't like it one bit."

"Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?" I asked from where I laid, glancing at Mal. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep relying on your magic all the time."

"Evie, Andy, you guys remember what I was like before I started using my spell book," Mal sighed, putting her book down. "I mean, I was a complete disaster."

"Well, personally, as your best friends," Evie reached down to take the spell book from its place on Mal's lap, earning a gasp from the now blonde haired girl. "We strongly believe that this spell book belongs in the museum, along with my mirror."

Turning towards me for help, Mal made her pouty face. "Don't give me the face," I said, damn it, I have to stay strong. Mal's pouty face was nothing compared to Evie's wrath if I cave into Mal's wishes. "Put the pout away, I can't help you if I want to prevent Evie from skinning me alive." I swear the girl may look and acted like an Auradon girl, but her temper was still definitely from the Isle.

"Mm-hmm," Evie sassed, giving Mal the look. "You know we're right."

"Don't you guys ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?" Mal huffed. Damn, the girl is stressed.

"I miss being able to use my dagger freely in public, if that's what you mean." I answered, avoiding Evie's evil eye. Yep, there's the Evil Queen's daughter.

"Andy, you're not helping," Evie hissed. "Like stealing and lying and fighting?"

"Yeah!" Mal exclaimed.

"No," Evie replied calmly, pulling the girl towards the TV. "M, look where we are now, we're in Auradon. We're Auradon girls now."

"See? This is the land of opportunities," Evie continued, staring at the screen as Mal took a bite out of a strawberry. I crinkled my nose. Don't they have anything else to film besides Ben and Mal eating all the time? "We can be whatever we want to be here. So, please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay?"

I held up a pair of boots that Evie just designed; the pair that she intended for Mal to wear to the Cotillion. To be completely honest, yellow and blue weren't my thing, but the patterned lace she put onto the shoes, plus the height of its heel had me ogling. "Besides, look at these shoes," I chuckled, trying to cheer the girl up. "We don't get these back on the island."

"Mm," Mal mumbled, glancing at them half-heartedly, a complete 180 of Evie's excited expression. "Severe."


	4. Chapter Three

As Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and I walked through the hall, numerous girls had already waved and giggled at Jay as they waved 'hello', their eyes in a dreamy daze. You could practically hear the swoons as he acknowledged their greetings with his classic award-winning, teeth-so-white-they-could-blind-you smile. "Why do you torture them?" I playfully punched his arm. "Just pick someone to take to the Cotillion already."

"I'm going solo," He saluted to a girl sitting on one of the railings as he tossed an arm around my shoulders. "That way I can dance with all of them."

"Alright, alright, Casanova," I laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You're the expert."

Carlos paused in his step as he turned towards us. "Umm, Jay," He said. "If you were going to ask someone, what's the best way to go?"

"Carlos," I said. "If you're going to ask a girl out, isn't the best person to ask an actual girl instead of hotshot over here?"

Jay lightly nudged my head. "He's asking the master here," He shushed me, moving to place a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Listen, all you got to do… is to look like me." Jay teased.

"Oh ha-ha," The younger boy sarcastically laughed before sobering up as Jane approached us. Oh, I know that look. I smirked as a nodded my head towards the pair in front of us. Jay caught my eye as he chuckled, Evie and Mal softly squealing at the awkward pair. "Hey, Jane," He greeted shyly. He is totally crushing on her.

"I was wondering uh… if you liked the…" Carlos stuttered. I felt Evie's excitement as she gripped at my arm. I wasn't far off either; my face could split in two with how wide I was grinning right now. "…if you liked the carrot cake last night." My face fell as he began to knock my forehead against Jay's shoulder in exasperation as Jane replied that she had the pumpkin pie instead.

"Smooth," Jay laughed as he pulled Carlos away, saving him from the awkwardness. Ah, young love. I sighed inwardly as I watched Jane waved goodbye as the two left, reminded me of the earlier days before Harry and I started dating.

"I have an opening for a dress fitting at three," Evie stated. "Who wants it?"

"ME!" Lonnie exclaimed with her hand raised high, appearing suddenly behind Jane. "Sorry," She told Jane before Evie added that she'll handle Jane's dress later. The both of them moved to a side to discuss the details of the fitting, leaving me with Mal and Jane as the latter began to fire off about the Cotillion planning.

"Chair swags, entry banner, twinkle-lights, napkin design, table bunting," She started listing. What the heck is a table bunting? I wondered. "And you still haven't picked the party favours yet."

"Honestly, Jane," I tried to interfere when I noticed Mal's features beginning to twitch in irritation. "I think Mal's okay with-"

"With more than one party favour?" She finished my words incorrectly. Wow, I can see why Carlos can't even finish asking her to the Cotillion. "I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers," She continued the verbal assault. "I kind of love the pen toppers, but, I mean, we can do all three."

And Mal snapped, her eyes glowing their bottle green as she tried to reign in her rage. Whelp, I stood back a little, pulling Jane along with me when I notice her pale slightly at the sudden change in Mal's eyes. "I say pen toppers," Mal said tensely after she calmed down.

"Y-yeah?" Jane uttered. "You won't regret it."

Lonnie and Evie returned from their conversation, joining us once more. Throwing an arm around my shoulder, Lonnie turned to Mal. "I can't wait to see what your wedding looks like." She said.

"With all this preparation for a dance, it's going to be a heck lot bigger when that happens," I rolled my eyes as Lonnie leaned against me, placing some of her weight on mine.

"Wait, what?!" Mal exclaimed at the word wedding. My brows rose at her confusion, it was pretty obvious by now that everyone's expecting Ben and her to eventually get hitched.

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged, to be engaged, to be engaged," Jane explained, smiling brightly at her as Evie let out a dreamy 'I knew it' next to Lonnie.

Lonnie grinned at Evie and I, nodding at Mal. "Well, everyone knows it." She stated simply with a wave of her hand.

"I didn't know it!" Mal nearly shouted. "How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me-" And a wild King Ben appears behind her.

Patting Evie and Lonnie on the shoulder, I turned to leave for class. "That's my queue to go," I said. "See you guys later!"

 **TIMESKIP**

I sat in gazebo that overlooked most of Auradon Prep, my eyes trained on the sketchbook page in front of me as I tried to grasp the proportions of the castle. Sighing, I tossed my pencil back into my bag, along with the sketchbook. The skies were clear, with puffed clouds merrily floating by to match the warm sunny rays and cheerful people everyone. It wasn't like this back on the Isle. The skies were always dark and gloomy, as if it was always in a state of pre-rainfall. The barrier made it that way, downcast and dreary, just like my mood now.

Hesitantly, I pulled out my sketchbook once more, flipping through the past works. When Mal was on the kingdom tour, I asked her to take pictures of the landmarks of everywhere she went with Ben. Since I wasn't allowed free-reign to travel as I pleased, photos were the next best thing I could get my hands on. I thumbed the sketches I've finished based on Mal's pictures: palace of Agrabah, Northern Wei's Great Wall and the waterfall in Neverland. This was what I wanted to do, the 'who' that Evie mentioned we could be. I wished to travel, for the freedom to go wherever I pleased.

I frowned as soon as I flipped another page, my eyes landing on the drawing of Harry's sleeping form. His hair was tousled for the 'activities' we had before he slept and his eyes closed. His eyes, I wished they were open when I was sketching him that day. But I knew I couldn't do them justice. I could have never succeeded in bringing his eyes perfectly into the sketch, no matter how hard I try. They had too much life, too much emotion, and dare I say it, too much love for any medium to portray. I closed my eyes at the thought of Harry, my heart wrenching in complaint. He could never forgive me, not with the way I left the Isle, the way I left him.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Before Auradon**_

 _I was heaving, every breath felt like a brick settled on the centre of my chest, rising before it hit a weird crack, pause, and then finishing the inhalation. I watched as the man in front of me dragged the tip of the blade across a rusted pipe railing, the nails-down-a-chalkboard shriek made everyone in its vicinity cringe. Frowning, I tightened the scraps of fabric around my hands, noting that the knuckle already had splotches of red on it. The burn on my upper arm also reminded me of the cut I got earlier, the small trickle of dried blood from the wound reaching my elbow._

 _Hollers and cheers from the audience egged us on and I was pretty eager to end this fight. If I wasn't back at the restaurant by sundown, I would probably end up in an even worse condition than I was in now. Licking my split lips, I felt the small scab that was already forming from where I got punched earlier. The man sneered from where he stood; his lack of teeth made the single golden one pretty obvious. Maybe I should knock it out later; it could rake in a pretty sum. Gripping the handles of Yin and Yang, my twin daggers, I took a defensive stance, grinning as I made a not so courteous gesture at my opponent. Roaring, he lunged at me, sword glinting in the sun._

 _Klink! The sound of metal against metal sparked as I brought my daggers above my head to parry off his attack. "Give it up, girlie. I'll kick your pretty little ass and get myself some good rum with the winnings. Maybe if you keep me company, I'll let you keep some of the money." He licked his lip, sneering at his suggestion. Ugh, his breath smelled like dead fish and stale beer. I wrinkled my nose at the stench and kicked him in the gut, making him double over at the force. Turning my hip as I got right up in his face, I turned, elbowing him in the face, grinning as I heard the sick crunch of his nose shattering at my hit._

 _The man stumbled towards me as I sidestepped him, blood gushing from his wounded nose and his sword swinging blindly as he tried in vain to cut me. Grinning from ear to ear, I let him come close before bringing the blunt end of my dagger against his temple once, twice. Thrice and he was down on his back. I stepped on his wrist lightly and kicked the sword from his hand, watching as the steel slide across the dock and into the shark infested waters. Happily, I sat on his chest, evidently straddling his torso as I pointed both Yin and Yang at his throat._

 _"I win," I taunted as the crowd cheered from behind me. A palm clapped on my back and the referee's voice told me to get off the fallen man. I did as I was told and the man gripped at the front of my shirt, lifting me off the ground as he stood up. "I want a rematch." He hissed, his face almost as red as the drying blood from his nose._

 _The dispersing crowd began to come back, tempted by the notions of another fight. "No can do, sir," I answered, bringing back a fist before punching him square in the face. "I don't like being manhandled. And I'm late for my shift."_

 _He dropped me unceremoniously on my ass and I scurried after the prize: his golden tooth. Snatching it up, I raced to collect my winnings and ran off before he could note the disappearance of his tooth. I gripped onto a pipe on the side of a nearby two-storey building and hoisted myself onto the window still, slowly making my way onto the roof. "Hey!" A familiar voice yelled from below. "The little bitch made me lose my gold tooth!" I could only laugh as I made my way to the dim sum shop._

 ** _TIMESKIP_**

 _The din in the shop was loud as usual. Drunken men throwing stray punches, some of my dad's old goons snapping at each other's throats at the mah-jong table. "Daughter," Dad yelled from the kitchen. "Bring the pork buns to the customers at Table 6!"_

 _I huffed as I tried to pull back the stray strands of hair that plastered on my face. The restaurant was always humid, with steam always spilling from the kitchen. I tightened the ties of my apron and made my way through the restaurant from the kitchen, holding my breath as I passed by clouds of cigarette and opium smoke. "Here you go, three pork buns," I announced, placing the steamer basket on the table._

 _"Aye, lass," The customer called out before I could leave to serve someone else. "Could you refill on the tea?"_

 _"Sure, please wait a mom-" My voice was caught in my throat. He was gorgeous. My eyes widened as I ogled his form without shame. My dad wanted to have a more authentic feel to the restaurant so he only used the furniture from Northern Wei (can't understand how he managed to even smuggle them from Auradon), and they were pretty small compared to most of our patrons. But the pirate practically dwarfed the wooden stool he was sitting on, his form probably less intimidating now that he's cramped between his table and the one behind him._

 _His eyes were the most beautiful blue, with dark kohl drawn around them, making their colour pop. His jawline so chiselled it could cut a man and his hair was unkempt and ruffled, probably from wearing his hat, I noted the one on his lap. He wore a sleeveless red leather coat that showed off his sinewy arms, and boy do I want those arms to pin me against the-_

 _"Lass," He questioned, his brows lifting to give me a confused stare. "The tea?" His voice made a shiver ghost down my spine and I felt my face heat up in a blush. Thank the gods that the place was already quite warm. "O-of course, I'll be right back." I managed to stutter out before I hurried to the kitchen. Oh honey, if you knew how I was eye-fucking you, you'd turn beet red too. In my rush I collided with a customer who just walked through the doors, my nose smacking into their shoulder._

 _"I'm so sorry, please excuse me." In my embarrassment, I left without taking a good look at the person I just bumped into before rushing into the kitchen. It was quite a bit later that I realised I probably should've been more aware._

 _TIMESKIP_

 _I groaned as I tossed the garbage bag behind my back. It was closing time and dad sent me to take out the trash as he locked up back at the restaurant. A thundering clod bashed against the side of me and I stumbled onto the ground, the bag falling from my grip, tossing the trash about me. "Well, well, well, here's the bitch who stole my tooth. It was nice bumping into you back at Shan Yu's Dim Sum Shop." I heard a sneer from beside me. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face him. "You forgot to mention how you got your ugly ass handed to you by me," I hissed out and I instantly regretted it._

 _Behind him were two larger goons, probably his underlings. There is no way I can win this without getting seriously hurt. "Not so cocky now, huh," He guffawed. Shit, I feel a bit bad for knocking out his tooth now. He looks far uglier than earlier. "Get her, boys." He commanded._

 _Whelp, time to go, I yelled in my mind as I rushed to get away. A hand roughly pulled at my arm to prevent my escape, the fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. Gritting my teeth, twisted my arm into an awkward position and roundhouse kicked his hideous mug. I was just about to bold when the other one got up behind me and lifted me off the ground. Damn my tiny size. I struggled in his grip, tossing my head back to bash into his, making him drop me in his sudden daze._

 _Reaching for my daggers, a sharp pain dug into my wrist and I see a heavy boot on my flesh. Tears welled at my eyes as the pressure increased and I was forced relax it, fearing if I fought against the weight, I'd snap my wrist in half. Another boot ground into my abdomen as No-Teeth watched on with a manic glee in his eyes._

 _"Three men against one defenceless girl," An accented voice spoke, making the kicking stop. "Looks quite unfair, isn't it? Leave the lass alone."_

 _"Mind your own, Hook," No-Teeth answered. Even in my pain, he looked rather ridiculous, like a scrawny mouse looking at a vicious bulldog. "This rat is ours."_

 _A glint of silver reflected off a spark of the streetlight and an ear-piercing hiss of metal against the brick wall echoed throughout the alley. "I wasn't asking." The guy said._

 _"Tch, whatever. Come on, boys. She isn't worth the time." The foot got off my wrist and three pairs of retreating footsteps made me sigh in relief, feeling the tension in my gut unravelling. My panic rose again as I heard the one named Hook step closer and I snapped, ignoring the pain in my arm and chest as I rushed to tackle the newcomer. "The pain is just an illusion," I growled in my mind. "You can feel it later when you're safe."_

 _A warm pair of hands held me afar before I could collide into him. "Woah there, spitfire," He laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you." I looked up to meet the pair of blue eyes from the restaurant._

 _"The name's Hook," He introduced. "Harry Hook."_


	6. Chapter Five

"So you're telling me that Chad said Lonnie couldn't join the R.O.A.R. team just because she's a girl," I echoed Carlos's words, my attention completely triggered when he recapped me on what happened at practice earlier. "And both you and Jay agree with him."

"It's not that we agree, per say," He raised his hands defensively from the laptop's keypad. "It was stated in the rule book. The team has to be made up of the captain and eight men."

Rolling my eyes, I reached out to scratch behind Dude's ears. "Rules, rules, rules, even the Isle was never this sexist," I grumbled. "If there's ever going to be a vote to kick Chad out of the team, you can count in mine."

"So," I poked his cheek when I noticed him searching the internet about 'how to get out of the friendzone'. "Still no luck with Jane?" Carlos gave me a look before turning back towards his laptop. "I'm working on it. It's not as simple as you think to ask a girl out." He sighed.

"Well, here's an idea," I reached past his shoulder to flip the laptop close. "You can just man up, and straight out ask Jane for once." It was then when Mal burst into the room, the crowd of reporters hounding her with more questions and camera flashes. She glared at the screen of the television that was still airing the report about her and Ben touring the kingdom together, fumbling with the remote to switch it off. Mal paced the ground, her shoulders tensed and face frowning and all of a sudden she lost control, her eyes flashing their bright green hue.

"Whoa," Carlos exclaimed, surprised. "Easy, girl."

Mal's attention snapped back and she marched towards us, her hands fisted and her face frustrated. "What? You think this is so easy?" She yelled. "You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say 'boo' but, you know what I-"

Wincing slightly at her tone, Carlos and I shared a look as we quietly let her vent out her stress. "I'm sorry," She sighed when she was calmer. "Guys, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?"

"You're thinking of my mother,and I was usually on the other end of that," Carlos snorted. "So, not really. No."

"Honey, I carry a dagger," I grinned. "People don't actually come near me."

"Oh, hey," Carlos shot up unexpectedly, tossing his laptop onto his bed. "Did you bring it?"

We were distracted by the loud creak of the door. All of us turned to see Chad Charming sneaking his way into the room, his classic smirk on his face when he scouted the outside to see if anyone saw him. "It's not the outside that you should be worried about, pretty boy," I called out to catch his attention, my arms crossed when he paled after realising our presence in the room.

"Hi," He smiled after regaining his composure. "I just came to use your 3D printer. I won't be a sec."

"How'd you get to key to my room?" Carlos frowned at the gold key in Charming's hand.

"Oh, I printed it off the last time I was here," He explained as if it was totally normal. "Uh, you guys were sleeping. Look, I just- Your printer's so much better than mine, and you install these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and-"

"Out, now," Carlos pointed at the door, ignoring Chad's wounded puppy look as he turned towards the heavy wooden door.

"Chad," He called out to the guy again. Chad turned around, his eyes sparkling in hope that Carlos will allow him the use of the printer. "Leave the key." Scowling, Chad pulled the key from his pocket and slammed in onto the table, leaving the room in a prissy huff.

Rolling my eyes, I flopped onto Carlos's bed. "Mal," I heard Carlos say. "My potion?" I sat up in a hurry, in time to catch a glimpse of Mal handing him a bright red gummy. My eyes narrowed in on the candy. This looks horribly suspicious.

"So, this thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?"

"Yeah. I mean, this is a truth gummy, so take it or leave it."

"Perfect."

"Hold on, though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this?" Mal stopped Carlos before he could take the gummy from him. "Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the Isle. Which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing, but, you know..."

"Yikes, you sure you'd want that, Carlos?" I asked. "Not being able to think before you speak is a pretty big deal."

"Yeah, I'll take my chances, I guess." He answered, reaching towards the gummy. Dude shot from his dog bed and aimed at the gummy in Mal's hand, chomping down on it whole and scurrying onto the bed once again.

"Bad dog," Mal gasped as Dude shook from the magic that was probably taking place in its body.

"Man, that thing was nasty," Shit, did Dude just talk? I stared at it, dumbfounded as Dude turned towards Carlos. "You, you just got to man up."

Carlos glanced back and forth between Mal and Dude. "And while you're at it, scratch my butt." Dude spoke again. So I'm not dreaming, I thought as I slapped at my cheeks.

"You heard him," Mal said, still staring at Dude. "Scratch his butt." She uttered before fleeing from the room.

Casting a helpless glance at me, Carlos was practically pleading at me with his perfected puppy-dog face. "Whelp, you're on your own for this." I waved and grabbed my jacket off the chair before rushing towards the exit.

"What?" Carlos whined. "Andy, you're just going to leave me with him?"

"Come on," I heard Dude say as I reached for the door handle. "You scratch your own all the time." I stifled a laugh as I left the room.

 **TIMESKIP**

"MAL!" I yelled as I stormed into her room. "Can you believe the nerve of-" I stopped short as I saw her stuff the Maleficent lizard into a box with holes on the lid. "Why are you in your old Isle clothes?" I asked, finally noticing the tear tracks on her face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I rushed towards her, pulling her to her bed to sit her down.

"I need to go, Andy, back to the Isle," She cried. "I don't belong here. I'm just lying to myself that I can actually fit it here in Auradon."

"Mal, it's okay if you don't fit it," I sighed, handing her a box of tissues from her desk. "We're from the Isle, we were brought up differently. Besides, what would Ben feel when he finds out you're gone? He loves you, girl."

"Then he loves a fraud, Andy," She snorted. "Ben found out that I've been using spells to fit it better. He went balistic. I can't keep this up anymore."

"Look," I grasped her hand. "Take it easy, just tell Ben that you can't handle all those princess stuff. I'm sure you guys can work it out."

Mal pushed my hand away, glaring at me, her eyes glowing green again. "You think it's that easy? You're not expected to be perfect all the time. They're not hounding you and watching your every move and everything they say," She hissed. "You don't understand, and I'm going to leave right now!."

"Calm do-"

"Sorry, Andy. I have to do this," Mal said, flipping through her spell book. "Close her eyes and spell her deep, send my friend off to sleep." And my vision went black.


	7. Chapter Six

**3rd Person POV**

"Mal," Evie called out to her friend as she entered their shared room. "Jane's been freaking out about all the unfinished preparations for the Cotilion. It's driving me insane with her listing about party favours. She keep going on about everything that isn't finished during her dress fitting. I think you should-"

Noting the lack of human presence, Evie sighed before pacing towards her dress rack that was crowded with Cotilion orders of every colour imaginable. A few steps in and an out of place lump on the ground caught her attention. A lump that looked very much like an unconscious Andy. "Oh my god, Andy!" She exclaimed, crouching down to shake the girl.

Andy's head lolled to a side, dead to the world and Evie's attempt at waking her up, a piece of crumpled paper clutched tightly in her hand. Leaning her body against the bed frame, Evie checked the note. "Returned the Isle. Do not come after me. Slap Andy to wake her up. Mal." Without hesitating, Evie pulled back her hand and planted a slap onto her unconscious friend's face, the sound of skin colliding with skin resonated in the empty room.

"OW!" Andy woke up with a start. "Evie! What the heck? What was that for?"

"Andy!" Evie yelled, pulling the dazed girl to her feet. "Mal's gone, I'll explain later. We have to go find Ben right now!"

 **TIMESKIP**

 **Andy's POV**

Hesitating, I raised my fist to knock on Ben's office door. He was speaking into the intercom to Debrah about telling Lumiere to contact him when he spotted Evie and I by the entrance. "Evie! Andy!" He smiled. Hoo boy, this is not going to be easy to tell him. "Come on in!"

"What's wrong with your face?" He asked me, noting the redness of my cheek from Evie's slap. Note to self, I thought, give Mal a piece of my mind about her spelling me.

I was just about to explain when Evie nudged me with her elbow as we approached his desk. Right, we have other pressing matters to attend to at the moment. "Ben," I started as calmly as I could. Damn it, I want to yell so badly right now. This is not good for my stress levels. "Mal's gone back to the Isle." My hand shook as I handed him Mal's note, the one she left crumpled in my hand after she spelled me unconscious. His face paling as he rushed through the few lines scrawled on the parchment.

"Ben," Evie called out softly, her eyes filled with sympathy as she handed him his ring. The ring that usually circled Mal's finger since his coronation.

Ben stared at us after accepting his ring with a trembling hand, his eyes wide as he started to pace about his desk. "This is my fault. This is my fault. I-I blew it," He said. "She'd been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding, I just went all Beast on her."

"I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and-and beg her to come back."

"Ben, you'll never find her," I explained, putting my hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing. "You need to know the Isle and how it works and... You have to take me with you."

"Yes! Uh, are-are you sure?" He exclaimed quickly, turning back towards us. I raised a brow, that was a little too quick there, Bennyboo.

Evie stepped up and gripped at my arm. "I'm coming along too. You guys will need the all the help you can get."

"But Evie, you hate the Isle, you don't have to do this. I can handle it alone." I turned to face the blue haired girl. I could already see the hesitation in her eyes. Out of all of us, Evie was the one who most wanted to get off the island. It was her dream come true when she receive her invitation to Auradon.

"No, I have to do this," She shook her head. "Mal's my best friend, too. And we'll bring the boys. There's safety in numbers and none of us are too popular over there right now. But let's get two things straight," Evie looked right at Ben, her eyes shining with determination. "You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again."

"I promise," Ben answered.

"And there's no way you're going to the Isle looking like that." Even when there's trouble abrew, leave it to Evie to keep being herself, I laughed in my mind.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Jay," Ben called out to him as we rushed down the stairs and towards the limo. "Keys, remote."

"Wait!" Evie exclaimed suddenly. I stopped short, nearly colliding with Carlos. "Something's wrong!"

Walking up to Ben, she raised her hands to adjust the beanie on his head. Rolling my eyes, I recalled a few hours earlier when we raided through Carlos and Jay's closets to find anything that Ben could wear to blend in at the Isle. I fingered the familiar leather fabric of my vest and the fur that ran around its collar. All of us had put on the clothes we used to wear back home, too. Except for the shoes, I noted the combat boots I had on tonight instead of my usual heels. I might need to run later. It hadn't dawned on me completely that we were heading back to the Isle, that was until I pulled on my old dress and the nerves of bumping into my dad or worse, Harry, while trying to find Mal.

"SHOTGUN!" Dude yelled from the steps, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No, Dude, stay," Carlos ordered the pup. "The Isle is way too dangerous."

"Did he just..." Jay shot me a look and pointed at dude. "Talk?" I finished for him. "Yeah, he did. We'll explain later. We have to go now." Jay nodded and we continued towaards the vehicle.

"Let's go then," Ben stated and we all climbed into the limosine.

"Okay, once we cross the bridge, park under the pier in the old garage," I explained to Jay next to him in the passenger seat as I buckled on my seatbelt. "Got it?"

"Got it."


	8. Chapter Seven

I wrinkled my nose as I exited the limousine, the strong stench of rotting fish and unhandled trash invading my sense of smell the moment I step foot on the Isle. It was cold, cold enough to see our breaths puff up in small clouds of steam when we talk our exhale through our mouths. I don't understand how I could take the freezing temperature back then, before we had the privilege of heaters and thermal blankets in Auradon.

"Ben," Carlos called out as he tossed a roll of canvas onto the roof of the vehicle. "Help me with the tarp." Moving quickly, the guys caught hold of the length of the fabric and began to cover the limo with it.

"It's really weird being back here." Evie muttered, glancing around the pier as we help with the second tarp, pulling it over the shiny black surface.

"We'll get in and get out." Jay reassured her as he secured the canvas to car, making sure that it's well-covered to prevent anyone from spotting it out.

I bit my lip as I looked through the entrance to the Isle. The winds blew past the shells of my ears, making eerie whooshing sounds as they pass like soft shrieks of anguish. I pulled my leather jacket tighter against my body, as if having it more securely could prevent the thoughts of Uma's angry look if she finds out I'm back, or Harry's face of betrayal if he sees me again. A soft hand wrapped itself around my arm and I turned to see Jay with worry carved into his face. "Don't worry," He whispered, pressing a kiss on my temple. "Everything will be alright."

"What if he finds out we're here? What if he hates me?" I mumbled, staring into the entryway again. I came clean to Jay about Harry months ago, about how I left him and how I feared he would react if I ever went back to the Isle of the lost. I could handle the anger, the sadness. But I would break if Harry ever turned away from me. I hadn't expected my worries would form so quickly, it's as if the universe prepared me like a sacrificial lamb for slaughter.

"Then he's the biggest idiot to ever walk the world," Jay said with a wry smile, tweaking my nose as I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me, missy. What happened to the brave warrior I know and love?"

I didn't reply out loud. But I knew what the answer was: she left half of her bravery here. I thought to myself as I gripped my dagger's handle from its sheath around my thigh. It was warm from the heat of my skin, and somehow it felt as if it was buzzing, like it knew its twin was nearby.

"Hey, what's in here?" Ben asked. I turned towards the king to see him wandering too close to the large pipe that led to where the villainous beasts roam. I rushed forward and pull him before he could enter. Those animals could smell him coming from a mile away and I really didn't want to fight before we find Mal.

"You don't want to know," I shushed him, leading him towards the entrance to the Isle instead, with the others waiting for us there.

"Hey, guys. Keep it chill, alright?" Carlos warned before we headed through. "The last thing we need is for our parents figuring out we're here."

 **TIMESKIP**

"Ben, stop! Just stop!" I shouted and rushed forth to pull him from the grimy man and Carlos pushed forward to glare him down. The idiot king had intended to shake his hand. "This isn't a parade. It's the Isle."

"Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing." Jay said, smacking at his exposed hands.

"You either slouch or strut." Carlos added.

"And never, ever smile." Evie finished, frowning to emphasize her point.

"Okay, thanks." Ben began to grin before stopping the rise of the corners of his mouth.

"No!" I yelled, a little too loudly since everyone flinch a little. The crows in a corner took off at the sound of my voice, knocking over a trash can lid with the clatter of falling metal and bird-like caws.

"No 'thank you's," I explained. "And drop the 'please,' too. Just...chill."

 **Let me tell you something you can really trust**

 **Everybody's got a wicked side**

 **I know you think that you could never be like us**

 **Watch and learn so you can get it right**

 **You need to drag your feet**

 **You need to nod your head**

 **You need to lean back**

 **Slip through the cracks**

 **You need to not care**

 **Uh, you need to not stare.**

 **You need a whole lotta help**

 **You need to not be yourself.**

 **You wanna be cool**

 **Let me show you how**

 **Need to break the rules**

 **I can show you how**

 **And once you catch this feeling**

 **Yeah, once you catch this feeling**

 **You'll be chillin', chillin'**

 **Oh**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Chillin'**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Chillin'**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Hey!**

 **Chillin' like**

 **Chillin' like**

 **Hey!**

 **A villain**

 **You draw attention**

 **when you act like that**

 **Let us teach you**

 **how to disappear**

 **You look like you would**

 **lose a fight to an alley cat**

 **You gotta be wrong**

 **to get it right 'round here**

 **You need to watch your back**

 **You need to creep around**

 **You need to slide real smooth**

 **Don't make a sound**

 **And if you want it, take it**

 **And you can't take it, break it**

 **If you careabout your health**

 **Seriously, you need**

 **to not be yourself.**

 **You wanna be cool**

 **Let me show you how**

 **Need to break the rules**

 **I can show you how**

 **And once you catch this feeling**

 **Yeah, once you catch this feeling**

 **You'll be chillin', chillin'**

 **Oh**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Chillin'**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Chillin'**

 **Chillin' like**

 **I really wanna be bad a lot**

 **And I've giving it my best shot**

 **But it's hard being what I'm not**

 **Well, if you don't you're gonna get us caught.**

 **He's right,**

 **we gotta stay low-key**

 **Now show us how bad you can be**

 **Like this?**

 **Yeah, yeah,**

 **yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Like this?**

 **Oh, yeah,**

 **I think I got this.**

 **Let's go,**

 **I'm ready to rock this.**

 **And I ain't gonna thank you for your help**

 **I think I found the worst in myself**

 **You wanna be cool**

 **Let me show you how**

 **Need to break the rules**

 **I can show you how**

 **And once you catch this feeling**

 **Yeah, once you catch this feeling**

 **You'll be chillin', chillin'**

 **Oh**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Chillin'**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Chillin'**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Chillin'**

 **Chillin' like a villain**

 **Chillin'**

 **Hey!**

 **Chillin' like a** villain

"Hey, man, hey!" I heard someone call out. Some heavy thumps of booted feet clod towards us and I froze. I know that overly cheerful voice anywhere. I shuffled behind Carlos and Jay, trying to make myself as invisible as possible. "Hey, I know you!"

"Uh, no," Ben tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible, his posture awkwardly slouching unlike our naturally slanted shoulders and glaring eyes. Oh well, at least he tried. "Don't know you either, man."

"Uh, yeah, you do," Gil insisted. In a way it's true, everyone on the Isle knows his dad. But I'm guessing he doesn't recognise us yet. "Come on, man. Really? Dude, I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick and his neck... is incredibly thick. Come on, man. I kn—"

"Huh? Huh. Huh? Huh." He got really confused all of a sudden then his eyes shined with realisation as he pointed from Ben and the poster behind us. Glancing at the heavily graffitied poster, my eyes widened. Shee-it, that's Mal and Ben! "Oh, you're King Ben!" Yes, he definitely realised it now.

"Okay, time to go," Evie muttered before guiding Ben away, the rest of us following suit.

"And you're Jay, Carlos, Evie. And hey, Andy! How's it going, guys?" I heard Gil call out as we rushed away from him. "Oh, Uma's going to love this!" Well, shit.

 **TIMESKIP**

Ben and I followed the others as they led us between the narrow alleyways. Since I was with Uma's crew, I didn't hang out here where it was Mal's territory back then. I wasn't used to the confined spaces and was getting rather claustrophobic as I pushed my nausea down. We stopped and Jay threw a rock at a sign that read: DANGER! FLYING ROCKS, making it turn and revealing a previously blocked stairway.

Ben looked back as us as we moved to guard around the stairs, leaving him to speak with Mal privately. "Wish me luck." He uttered.

"All the way up," Jay instructed, pointing up the stairs. "Good luck!" I called out as he made his way upwards.


	9. Chapter Eight

**NOTE: I'm sorry that this chapter is late. I had assignments and midterms to juggle and I got sick a couple days ago. I APOLOGIZE *kneels and bows head***

"Where's Mal?" I asked, looking up at Ben when I heard his footsteps clomp down the stairs. I clamped my lips shut when I saw the shattered look on his face, his hands fisted and mouth in a thin line.

"She's not coming back." Came his curt reply.

Evie looked appalled at the idea of even leaving Mal here. "What?" She gasped, eyes narrowing into almost slits. "Let me talk to her."

She fiddled with a horn by the building, twisting it towards her face. "M?" She shouted into the opening of the instrument. "It's Evie. Let me just talk to you for a second."

Some crackle static came from the horn and Mal's voice came yelling through. "Go away!"

Sighing, I went ahead to grab at the device, hoping that I could convince her to at least talk to Evie. Jay's hand came down on my shoulder and he shook his head. "Let's give her a couple hours to cool off." He answered, looking at both Evie and I with a solemn expression.

"Guys," Carlos voice called for our attention. "Where's Ben?" Shit. Glancing around, the king was no where to be seen. The fool must have stalked off when we weren't looking.

A shadow moved towards us from the alleyway and Evie let out a relieved sigh. "Ben, don't scare us like that!"

"Damn it, Ben," I hissed as it got closer. "It's not very kingly of you to mess with us like that." The shadow didn't respond but I felt a coldness run down my spine, my eyes widening in realisation. I'd know that silhouette anywhere. My knees tremble and I felt the blood drain from my face as the last person I wanted to see emerged from the shadows, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"It's not," He grinned, his eyes manic and fairly pissed off as he glanced at me. "But it is my speciality."

"Harry," Evie uttered, glaring at the pirate.

"What did you do with Ben?" Jay asked, stalking closer to him.

"Oh, uh, we nicked him, mmhmm," He stated simply, pointing towards where he came from earlier. "Yeah, if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight. Alone. Uma wants a little visit."

"Aww, Jay," Harry fake pouted. "Seems like you've lost your touch."

I grabbed hold of Jay before he could pounce on Harry, my hand trembling as Harry glanced at my hand on his shoulder, his beautiful blue eyes narrowing in. "Tell your new boyfriend to cool off, yeah?" He mumbled close to my ear, the blunt side of his hook drawing a chilled line down the side of my cheek. He casted a seething glance at both Jay and I before he blew a kiss in my direction, turned around and left.

I was too shocked to say anything as I watched him strut off, whistling. I gripped Jay's jacket so tightly that my knuckles were practically white. "I cannot believe that you're still in love with that guy," Jay muttered, snapping me out of my daze. Harry's words finally dawned on me after a few seconds. Shit, he thought I'm dating Jay?!

 **TIMESKIP**

"If you guys never brought him here, this never would have happened!" We were currently being chewed out by Mal. "What were you thinking?"

"He was going to come with or without us," Evie tried to explained before she got too mad and go all creepy-green-eyed on us again. "We just wanted to protect him."

I snorted. We did a great job, I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and we completely blew it, okay."

"Okay! Okay," Jay shouted, getting in between the tension before we tear out each other's throats. "So, what are we going to do?"

""We" are not doing anything," Mal gestured to all of us. "This is between Uma and me. And she's a punk. Guess what? Now I have to go get him."

"Whoa, whoa, Mal," I stopped her in her tracks before she could leave the place. "You still need to go through Harry and the rest of Uma's crew. Take it from me, I've trained most of them. You can't solve this alone."

"Yeah, you're going to need us." Carlos chipped in.

"Uma said to come alone," Mal stated finally, killing any retort I could give. Uma's words were her contract. If we didn't do as she said there's no telling what she would do to Ben. I felt the nausea build up at the pit of my stomach as I recalled how she threw a carpet dealer into the shark infested waters just for being five minutes late. If Mal's temper was bad, Uma's was the worst of the worst.

"Well, I know I'm not going anywhere," Carlos said firmly and plopped down onto the couch.

"We'll be here if you need us." Jay said as Mal turned to leave.

 **TIMESKIP**

"There's no way we're going to give Uma the wand," Evie exclaimed as she paced around the room. Her normally impeccable hair had a few stray strands flowing away from their place, showing how stressed up she is just like the rest of us. "We can't just let her destroy Auradon."

"If Uma doesn't get the wand, we may as well feed Ben to the sharks ourselves, guys." I told them, rubbing my eyes and smoothing back the hair that fell in my face.

"Right, so we're just going to give Uma, of all people, the wand." Evie rolled her eyes at me. I growled under my breath and hissed back at her: "Do we have any other choice?"

Carlos and Jay began pitching ideas between the four of us, my mind going mildy numb from all the words being tossed from every direction. "Wait, guys, your 3D printer!" Mal shouted suddenly, her eyes lighting up in a eureka moment.

"A phony wand?" Carlos thought about it before bursting out in a grin. "I could print it in my sleep!"

"But the moment Uma tests it, we're toast," I hate to be the cynical one, but we have to face the facts here. There is no way that they won't figure it out. "I mean come on, magic doesn't work on the Isle."

"Well, okay, but Uma doesn't know that," Mal shrugged. "So we just get Ben out really fast. But we'll need a diversion."

"Smoke bombs!" Jay piped up, snapping his fingers.

"That's perfect!" I complimented. "Hey, you're not just a mindless wall of muscle! There are some brains up there!" I ducked as he threw a pillow at me, failing to smother his grin as he tried to look angry at my comment.

"I'll get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place," Evie explained, walking towards Mal. "Oh, and sick hair, by the way. Evil Stepmom really stepped up her game."

"Okay, do you want to know something? Dizzy did this," Mal said, her hands gripping at her now straight and purple hair. I made a mental note to visit the shop if I can next time, that is really great hair. Evie and Mal got really into their conversation and I rolled my eyes and Carlos knocked on the table loudly, catching their attention.

"Hello?" Jay asked when they turned towards us with a confused look on their faces.

"Yeah, not really the time," I grinned. They responded with a 'Right' and turned towards the exit.

"Carlos, Jay, you guys meet us at Pirate Bay no later than noon," Mal said. "And guys, failing is not an option. Because we're rotten."

"To the core." The rest of us finished with a wry smile. I got off the high chair and headed to join Mal and Evie when Mal stopped me.

"Andy, I'm going to need you to do something else. Promise me before I tell you about it," She explained.

I could practically hear the seconds tick by, there really wasn't much time left to save Ben and I really just wanted to as far away as possible from any more confrontations with Harry. I felt a churning feeling in my gut that somehow warned my against promising before knowing anything.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I answered despite my mind yelling not to at the moment.

"I need you to talk to Harry to see if you can get any details on Ben's whereabouts." Yeah, I should have listened to my gut.


	10. Chapter Nine

"This is what you get for not listening to your gut instincts, Andy," I scolded myself. "You end up having to willingly walk towards your doom of facing a man you left. A man who probably wants you dead at the moment!"

The weird looks given to me by the vagrants that roamed the streets quickly shied away as I glared at them as I made my way through the winding alleyways around the Isle of the Lost. I've lost my tolerance for the stink that seemed to always permeate the air around me and it's giving me a slight headache. Walking nearly to the edge of the Isle, I come into view of the ocean. The scent of salt washing over the stench partially, making it a bit more tolerable. The skies were their usual grey and the waves sloshed onto the shore at an interval.

I looked up at a rundown building, the piping along the sides rusted and busted at places. The once bright coral paint now dull, chipping and peeling, revealing the plain reddish bricks beneath it. In a distance a loud bell rings, signalling the incoming of high-tide. It was as if the sea itself was telling me to get this over with.

"Catch you on the other side, guys," I mumbled to Evie, Mal, Carlos and Jay . "I'm now walking towards a certain doom for the sake of Auradon's King Ben." I rolled my eyes at my own dramatic tendencies. But I can't help it, I have to get rid of this knot in my stomach somehow.

Flitting my fingers over the bricks by the rickety front door, I felt foor a loose one. Downside of always wearing dresses, you never have any pockets for your stuff. I've hidden my key to the apartment behind the brick since I never could bring it along with me. Pulling the semi-hollow brick loose, a slight gleam of a lonely silvery key twinkled within the cavity. Looks like Harry never removed it. I slotted the teeth of the keys into the lock and prayed that he changed the locks at least. I turned the key and the familiar click told me that I had no such luck.

 **TIMESKIP**

The inside looked about the same since I left. A sofa with more patches than its original fabric took up the center of the livingroom, its once cushy middle now sunk in and secretly more uncomfortable that the floor. A coffee table with countless stab marks from my daggers or Harry's hook when we're in a rush and couldn't be bothered to put them away properly.

I raised a brow when I noticed a familiar plush wolf in the corner of the room. It had a little bare patch on its bottom where I had to shave it when it caught on fire, a ring of singed fur around it. The plush's middle was also weak, after years of being hugged to hard. Gingerly, I lifted it into my arms and noted the lack of dust on it. I nuzzled into the soft fur of its neck. My eyes widened and I took another whiff of it. It smelled like Harry.

A cold metal pressed itself against my neck and I felt the sharp point of Harry's hook at my neck, dangerously close to drawing blood. Harry's hot breath panted at the skin of my neck before he spoke: "Lost your new toy, traitor? Or did you toss it away for your old one?"

I shivered and willed my knees not to buckle from the nerves. "He's not my boyfriend, Harry." I answered, glancing at him through the corners of my eyes. He pulled the wolf from my hands and shackled my wrists with his free hand, turning me to face him as he pushed me against the wall. His eyes were sparked. I don't know if it's with anger or betrayal or manic behaviour.

Any thoughts of mine flew out the broken window when Harry crashed our lips together, his tongue invading the cavity of my mouth when I gasped in surprised. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around his neck but he had it still in his grip, refusing my wish to touch him. His tongue coaxed mine out of my mouth and into his, like two children playing a game of catch. Harry nipped at my lips and I groaned when he pressed our lower halves together, grinding.

I heard a clatter of something falling to the ground and then I felt it. An intruding warmth sliding down the skin of my face and neck, outlining both breasts and sliding up the ends of my dress, trailing a path of tingles on my bare skin as he continued sucking on my tongue. One of his hands remained on the bone of my hip and another gripped at my throat when he pulled away from the kiss, his normally bright blue eyes darkened to a near black.

Harry was sending me horribly mixed signals. He was drawing soft circles on my hip, barely brushing against the skin yet his grip on my neck tightened just enough to make it uncomfortable. "Why did you leave?" His voice was huskier than normal, his eyes boring into mine, ripping me bare not only of clothes, but of my flesh and skin and right into my soul.

I couldn't answer him, even if I wanted to, not when my mind is so fogged up from his kiss. So I did the smartest thing possible for my mushed-up brain. "Why do you think I left?" I echoed his question back to him. He frowned at my response. I guess he wasn't impressed.

He sighed and pulled away completely, his grip on my body gone and so was all my strength. I crumbled to the ground, my knees folded in like a newborn calf who just tried to walk for the first time and failed. Harry knelt by my side and smoothed back the strands of hair that fell in my face, his thumb grazing my lips. "Why did you leave?" He asked again, firmer this time.

"My dad wanted to break free," I answered after a while, not meeting his gaze despite his hand gripping at my jaw. "I was just a tool to his goal."

Harry's grip tightened and I winced. A flash of guilt sparked in his eyes and he loosened the pressure he had on my skin. "Don't lie to me, Andy." He said. "You can't look me in the eye whenever you're trying to lie."

Breathing in a breath of salted air, I willed myself to stare into his eyes. "I'm not lying-"

And he snapped, his grip from my face fell and he punched the mirror behind me, the glass shattering upon the impact from his fist. A light shower of reflective shards rained onto the ground, some tinted with crimson from Harry's bleeding hand. It wasn't new. We were both temperamental people and when tempers ran high, injuries were common. I wobbled onto my legs and reached for a first-aid kid on a chair, piled beneath a tower of dirty laundry. I chuckled, Harry was never good with laundry.

A wordless tension settled between us: I silently checked his knuckles for miniscule pieces of glass and he silently let me wrap the linen bandages around his hand. I was still silent when he bound my wrists in rope, his eyes dull and lifeless, not like how they used to sparkle with life. I didn't like those eyes, they didn't belong on my Harry. "We're both broken people," He muttered as we both stared into what remained of the mirror, our reflections obscurred but still mostly visible. "I broke when you left. When did you break?"

I didn't answer him, and Harry didn't ask again as he pulled me onto the deck of Uma's ship. "You'll be joining Ben as a prisoner, lass. Don't worry, I would never hurt my Andy," He chuckled at my widening eyes as he tied me next to Ben on the mast. "Too bad you're no longer my Andy." He casted me a cool, long glance before turning to leave, trailing after the glimmer of a tear that ran down my face.


	11. Chapter Ten

My arms were starting to go sore and numb at the point of contact between the rope and my bare skin. I think I'm getting rope burn. Harry had been passing the time by irritating Ben and ignoring my existence despite my being right next to the King. Not that I have any choice, I'm pretty tied up at the moment.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Harry taunted. "How does it feel being the King now, eh?"

"Give it up, Harry," Uma ordered from where she sat, an amused grin on her face. "Give it up. We don't want damaged goods."

"You said that I could Hook him!" Harry hissed, pointing his hook dangerously close to Ben's neck.

"I said at noon."

"Twenty more minutes." Harry grinned at Ben, holding out his pocket watch in the King's face.

"That says 11.30," Ben answered calmly.

"Not that I don't enjoy your hospitality, Uma," I piped up from the side, feeling rather left out. "But yeah, you kind of suck at hosting guests."

Uma shot up to full height, her eyes pretty much pissed off at me. "QUIET, TRAITOR!" She nearly growled. "You left us here to rot when you chose to go to Auradon. You chose the good life over the crew, even over Harry. I don't know bout Princess-land but around here, that's called betrayal."

I winced at her words. Turning her attention back to Ben, she chuckled, calming from her sprout of anger. "You'd better hope your girlfriend comes through."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." Ben mumbled, looking at his feet. I cracked a brow at his words. I really thought they would last longer than that.

"Leave us alone, Harry," Uma said, casting a look at me. "And take little Miss Traitor there along with you."

I growled at her words, struggling from my restraints when Harry came over to remove me from Ben's side. I didn't like being tied up, but at least I knew Ben was safe. Auradon needed him. "Don't you dare hurt him, Uma!" I hissed out, trying to extract myself from Harry's grip on my body.

"Don't worry," Uma chuckled as Harry dragged me away. "We'll just be having a nice, little chat."

 **TIMESKIP**

Harry tossed me onto the moldy mattress in the corner. I noted the stench of stale piss in the bucket on the other side of the room and the rat happily looking back at me. He just threw me in the ship's makeshift jail cell. "Don't get too comfortable there, Andy," Harry laughed, sitting on the other side of the bars. "The showdown's about to start with us and your little boyfriend's group."

"You're one to say," I snorted, shifting to a less rotten side of the mattress. "At least I didn't immediately move on to someone else after we broke up."

Harry just looked at me, a frown marring his handsome face. Something ate away at my heart, seeing him like this but I couldn't stop the word vomit. "Yeah, I know," I continued. "I see the way you and Uma look at each other. Even before I left, you were always so obedient, listening to her every order." I didn't really mean what I said. I've always knew he just respected her as his captain.

"I'd bet you were fucking happy when I left, huh. Andy was out of the picture and poor Harry was so heartbroken. In comes Uma, the knight in shining armour. I wasn't around so you didn't have any reason left not to get with her instead. Probably even f-"

I was cut short when Harry's arms whammed against the bars, his face furious. "Don't you dare even suggest that, lass. Do you know how fucked up I was when you left?" He gritted through his teeth. "No, you didn't care enough about how I would feel. You just fucking got up and left."

He sighed and dropped back to the ground, his forehead against the bars of the cell. I move closer to his form and tentatively place a hand on his cheek. It was cruel of me to say that to him, especially since I was the one who left in the first place. Harry looked up at me, his eyes a dull, lifeless blue. "I missed you," He whispered. "So fucking much. Did you miss me?" The hand that wasn't holding his hook coming up to lay over my hand on his face, he pressed a kiss onto my wrist.

"Every single day," I confessed, tracing his lips with my thumb. "I never stopped thinking about you."

"I know you wouldn't have left if it was just what your dad wanted. No one could ever make you do anything you didn't want to," Harry mumbled, his hand carressing mine. "Tell me honestly this time."

I sighed and leaned against his forehead. "I wanted to see the world. I wanted to be free. But I couldn't make you choose between the crew or me, so I didn't give you a choice."

"How did that go for you then? Did you get what you want?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Auradon is nothing but a gilded cage. Travel privileges still doesn't apply to a villain kid," I huffed, I didn't really want to dwell on the topic. It was bad enough that even though I left everything I knew and loved behind, my freedom was still far out of reach. "What did you do with the dagger I left behind?"

"I tossed it off the ship." Harry answered, not looking me in the eyes.

I laughed and gingerly pressed a kiss to his forehead, making him look up with a curious look on his face. "Liar." I stated simply. He gave me a wry smile and we both started to lean in. His let go of his hook and reached for my hand inside the cell, interlocking our fingers. Our breaths mingled, our lips almost touching.

"They're here!" Gil yelled from above deck.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Pressing a quick kiss to my lips, Harry pulled me to my feet. "Guess we'll have to finish this later, aye?" He smirked. "It's show time."

 **TIMESKIP**

"Welcome!" Harry boomed to the others, keeping his grip on both Ben and I. Huh, I guess I'm still Captive Number Two.

"Finally," Uma laughed.

 **Let's get this party started**

 **I swear I'm cold hearted**

 **There's no negotiation**

 **I'm not here for debatin'**

 **You need some motivation?**

 **Just look at Ben's face, then ask yourself**

 **How long you think I'll remain patient**

 **I'll throw him overboard**

 **And let him swim with killer sharks**

 **You either hand over the wand, or he'll be ripped apart**

 **Now let's all just be smart**

 **Although for you, that must be hard**

 **You'll get your want**

 **No one has to come to any harm**

 **Don't try to intimidate**

 **Your bark is much worse than your bite**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **I guess we're finding out tonight**

 **Let's go, bring it on**

 **Better give us what we want**

 **It's the wand for the crown**

 **If you don't, it's going down**

 **Let's go, make your move**

 **Peace or war, it's up to you**

 **Give him up and do it now**

 **If you don't, it's going down**

 **We want the wand, or else the king is gone**

 **Your time is running out**

 **You should really watch your mouth**

 **Let's go, pound for pound**

 **We're prepared to stand our ground**

 **Put your swords up**

 **Put 'em up, it's going down**

 **Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

 **Make the trade!**

 **Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

 **Or walk the plank!**

 **Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

 **Make the trade!**

 **Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

 **Or walk the plank!**

 **Okay, look, this is not a conversation**

 **It's a do-or-die situation**

 **If you don't give me back the king**

 **I'll have no hesitation**

 **I'll serve you right here**

 **And I don't need a reservation**

 **That way your whole "pirate crew"**

 **Can have a demonstration**

 **Release him now**

 **And we can go our separate ways**

 **Unless you want to deal with me and the VKs**

 **So that's your big speech, huh?**

 **An empty ultimatum?**

 **All it takes is one swing, and I'll humiliate them!**

 **Matter of fact, make one wrong move**

 **And I'll debilitate them**

 **And if they even start to slip, I'll eliminate them**

 **All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-**

 **Harry, we get it.**

 **Chill.**

 **Let's go, bring it on**

 **Better give us what we want**

 **It's the wand for the crown**

 **If you don't, it's going down**

 **Let's go, make your move**

 **Peace or war, it's up to you**

 **Give him up and do it now**

 **If you don't, it's going down**

 **We want the wand, or else the king is gone**

 **Your time is running out**

 **You should really watch your mouth**

 **Let's go pound for pound**

 **We're prepared to stand our ground**

 **Put your swords up**

 **Put 'em up, it's going down**

 **Hey, we don't have to choose**

 **We don't have to light the fuse**

 **Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose**

 **There's got to be a better way**

 **Uma, I promise**

 **I'll give you your chance**

 **You'll have your say**

 **Silly king, you give me?**

 **You're gonna give me a chance?**

 **Well, not a chance!**

 **Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

 **Make the trade!**

 **Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

 **Or walk the plank!**

 **Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

 **Make the trade!**

 **Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

 **Or walk the plank!**

Angrily, Mal stepped forth with the false wand in the hand. But Uma had a sly look on her face. "Hold up," She halted Maleficent's daughter in her steps with a hand. "Mm, too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work." I cocked a brow. I guess they really forgot that magic doesn't work on the Isle. I felt worry shiver down my spine. There's no way Mal can prove that the wand's real.

"You always were quite the drama queen."

"Oh, and nothing too big," Uma pointed to the plank where Harry was dangling both Ben and I over the shark infested waters. "Or else Ben and Andy are fishbait."

Okay, we're dead, I practically screamed in my mind. Harry leaned towards me and nuzzled my neck. "Relax, lass. I won't let you fall." He whispered into my ear. I shot him a smile when Ben wasn't looking but kept silent. That's not what I'm worried about. A small movement caught my eye and Dude appeared on one of the higher platforms. Mal and Carlos exchanged knowing glances and I forced the expression on my face to remain neutral. Can't have my (hopefully he's still mine) boyfriend catch on too quickly.

"Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word," Mal chanted, making Fairy Godmother's signature swooshing motions with the wand and pointed at Dude. "Talk, dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude asked. The crew was convinced and crowed in laughter. I could just kiss the dog right now. "Hey, does anyone have any bacon? Cookies?"

"Give me the wand!"

"GIve me Ben and Andy!"

"Harry, bring them over." Uma gestured for us to come over. Harry's face was black as he pushed us forward, much stronger on Ben than he is on me. He cast me a look and I felt my feet freeze when I looked into his eyes. He had to drag me a few steps before I shook out of the daze and fumbled to keep up with his strides. 'Don't leave me'. That's what his expression told me. And somehow I knew, I didn't want to leave again. Not without him.

"Oh, before you leave," Gil spoke to Ben. "Tell you mum that Gaston says 'hi' and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished him off your dad when he had the chance."

Harry pushed both Ben and I in front of Mal, his grip on the back of my jacket tightening. "Cut them loose, Harry." Uma ordered which Harry mumbled a reply of 'I never get any fun' as he sliced through the rope around binding our hands.

Mal gripped at Ben's hand, prepared to pull him away as she thrust the false wand into Uma's outstretched palm. I rose to follow, but was stopped when Harry pulled me back into his chest, his lips grazing my cheek. I gasped in surprised, my breath practically knocked out of me. Jay's eyes narrowed and he marched forth towards us, murder in his eyes, but Mal held him back, her eyes equally as angry.

"Go. I'll be fine." I mouthed to them. It was too much of a risk. I can deal with Uma and the crew, but they had to get Ben away before they see through the ploy. "I forgot to mention that our deal only promised to give you back Beast Boy," Uma grinned, tapping my cheek. "It doesn't include our old friend, Andy, here."

"Go! Move!" Mal gave me an apologetic glance and I nodded in understanding. I heard Mal hiss out as the crew began to crowd us, impatient for Uma to use the wand.

"Okay, okay," Uma shushed the cheering pirates. "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free." She twirled the wand and pointed at the barrier above us, awaiting for the magic to happen. I snuck a glance towards the others and saw them making their way towards the exit.

"NO!" Uma yelled, snapping the fake wand in two. Okay, plot revelead. "You do not get to win every time!"

Carlos shot a paint bomb towards us and instinctively i turned away, eyes closed. I felt my body being pushed away, gasping in pain as someone heavy squashed onto me. I cracked open an eye to see Harry above me with a worried face. He noted my winded expression, he helped me up and checked me once over. "Are you okay? Did you get hit?" He asked, swiping the powdered paint off my dress and skin.

"I'm fine," I chuckled. "It's just paint."

"Get them!" Uma yelled, pointing at Mal and the others, too preoccupied to notice us in the corner. I fisted my hands, eyes narrowing as I watched the crew rush towards my friends with swords drawn and ready to spill blood. Gripping the hilt of my dagger, I took a step forward. Harry's hand snatched out to pull me back, making me stumble into him again.

Pulling our lips together, Harry and I indulged in a quick, passionate kiss. "Go with them," He whispered against my mouth. "I'll wait here till you come back."

He was about to turn and leave when I gripped at his hand. Harry looked back and I jumped onto him, crashing our mouths together in another fiery kiss. He dropped his sword and hook, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushed me against the railings of the ship. I pulled away moments later, breathing deeply as Harry pressed his lips lightly onto my forehead. "I'm not leaving again," I whispered. "Not without you."

I left him there, stunned, as I snatched a sword from a trembling pirate's hands with a growl. "If you're not brave enough to use it, take a hike." I hissed at him, leaving to help out my friends. It's been a while since I've used one of these, I mused as I adjusted my grip on the sword. "I think it's time for some practice runs." I muttered to no one in particular as I made my way into the centre of the battle.


	13. Chapter Twelve

The weight of the sword was too different. That's what I thought when the metal blade clashed against Reggie's ( _Note: just a name, not necessarily a real character_ ) sword. The metallic clank for each collision sounded heavily against my eardrums. My fingers were raw from gripping the hilt and they itched with a longing for my trusty twin daggers. I never did like swords.

"Give it up, Andy," Reggie hissed. "While you've been lounging in Auradon, I've been practicing. You can't beat me now."

Gritting my teeth, I pushed all of my weight against the sword. Just a little closer, I forced myself to push on despite Reggie's nearly double my weight and obviously much taller than my 5'3 stature. To my luck he pushed back with an ugly sneer, his eyes glinting in pre-convinced victory. "You always were all bark and no bite, strutting around like you own the place just because you were the First Mate's bitch," He guffawed. "Also, your sword-fight training sessions sucked. It's time for the student to teach the master."

"You forgot something, Reggie," I hissed back. "Looks like you never paid much attention in my class." I twisted my body, angling away from the clashed swords and Reggie's hulking form and I released my grip on the sword. Without my force, he went crashing forward, stumbling onto the ground.

"Rule Number One," I grinned at his fallen form as I stepped on his centre of gravity, making him unable to stand up. "Never underestimate your opponent."

I smashed the metal clad toe of my shoe into his groin, wincing slightly as his face turned an ugly violet. Another swift kick to his temple and Reggie was out like a light. Grabbing the sword again, I huffed. Without my other dagger, a sword battle would mean a high risk of losing. I watched as Uma and Mal clashed swords, each holding their blades in one hand instead of two. Tossing the heavy blade in my hands away, I scanned the area for a lighter one.

A few feet away from Jay was a barrel of swords with golden hilts, the thinner ones they usually use in R.O.A.R. practices. Carlos and Jay must have snuck them along when they went back to Auradon for the decoy wand. Perfect. I ducked away from the peering eyes of any other ex-crewmates of mine as I silently made my way towards my goal. I was still on the upper ledge when a pirate came barrelling into me. He tripped over my crouching form and fell right into the waters below. "SORRY!" I yelled out to him, watching him flail about in the sea.

"Andy!" I was engulfed in a tight hug. I grinned as Lonnie pulled back. "You're okay!"

"Going to grab a sword actually," I pointed at the barrel. "I'm kind of lacking a weapon right now."

"Gotcha," She nodded. "I'll handle the one coming towards us. You go ahead." And with that she gave me one more hug and turned towards her new opponent.

I knelt by the barrel, gingerly lifting the sword from within in. "Hello, Jay," I heard Harry say. I looked up to see him and Jay confronting each other on the lower deck about twenty feet away from where I knelt. Harry took off his hat and tossed it away, running a veined hand through his mussed up melted-chocolate hair. He had that bloodthirsty look in his kohl-lined eyes. Fuuuck, that was sexy. Even if he was about to fight my best friend. I really should have been paying more attention to my surroundings.

A sword came clashing from above my head. I yelped and managed to dodge the blade, the metal cutting deep into the wooden railings barely an inch away from my face. I didn't know the pirate before me. He must have been new. He kicked the barrel away from my hands and pulled the sword from the railing easily. I felt the sweat build behind my neck. This one was strong. My hand came around the familiar leathered hilt of my dagger as I backed away from the man, his gaze predatory.

His sword came down again, barely missing my torso as I rolled away in time. I flitted forward, dagger in hand but he was quick in blocking, the metals scraping against each other in a piercing screech. I didn't have time to waste, I thought as I turned into his body, my elbow aiming between his brows. Shit, he's built like a brick. His grip stopped my sneak-attack and in a flash had my arm locked against my torso, his fingers digging into the joint of my arm and making me cry out. Despite the pulsing pain in my arm, I spun to roundhouse kick the pirate in the gut, making him fumble back a bit with a growl on his mouth.

I hurried away in search for another weapon. Without my other dagger it was useless, I can't hold against this one. I heard clumping footsteps and the panic set in, the pirate was up again. I noted the sword still in his hand and I had to think fast. I could beat him if I could get that away from him. The man grinned as he came towards me, his sword clanking against the metalled barrier tauntingly. _Clank. Clank. Clank._ With each step he came forward and I was pressed into the wooden railing, I couldn't ram into him. With his size and structure, it would hurt me more than it would him. I'm going to have to jump.

I breathed in deeply as he came too close for comfort, sword hacking at the railing by my head again. I let my body relax as I fell onto the level below, curling myself as small as possible into a ball as I tried to roll away from where I landed. My back groaned in complaint as the deed but it was the right choice. The man came plunging down nearly atop where I feel, his heavy boots cracking the planks of the floor. I scurried to my feet, my body aching in response.

An inhaled gasp behind me sounded and I recognized it immediately. I turned to see Harry's eyes wide, his eyes away from Jay and trained on my opponent and I. He shook his head violently, grip on his sword loosening. "DON'T FIGHT HIM! RUN!" He yelled to me, his gaze wide and worried. If Harry is warning me about this one, I must be fucked. He fumbled with his jacket's inner pocket and a gleam caught my eye. My dagger!

But Jay hadn't noticed my presence; he was too focused on Harry. Kicking Harry in the gut, he ripped my dagger from his grip. "Look what we have here," I heard him say. "This isn't going to help you."

Jay dangled the dagger above the waters below and Harry immediately dropped his weapons, hands surrendering to him. No! It didn't work. Jay only chuckled before tossing my dagger into the waters. Harry's blue gaze caught my eye. Oh no, he wasn't about to do what I think he's going to do. I shook my head, tears building at the corners of my eyes.

"Don't do it, you idiot," I said, hoping he'd be able to read my words. "The dagger doesn't matter."

I loved him more than the lost dagger, but I knew I was lying. My daggers were my most prized possessions. They meant to me what his hook meant to him. And Harry knew it too. It was why he jumped into the waters without any hesitation. A scream pierced my ears. It took me a while to realise it was me screaming.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

I was deaf to the sound of thundering steps behind me. My remaining dagger a few feet away from me, forgotten. The only thing on my mind was Harry. My sobs were choked in my throat as I watch the ripples of where he splashed, a hint of red tainting the greyish blue of the ocean waters. I felt the hot tears roll of my cheeks as I fell onto my knees, unable to hold in the sobs any longer.

"Looks like the First Mate got put out of action," I heard a gruff voice say from behind me. The loud clank of metal against metal starting once again. "I guess I'm due for a promotion."

I swivel round to face the man who chased me earlier. My grief morphing into an ugly hatred that swirled around in my heart like a broken valve. If he hadn't been after me, Harry wouldn't have gotten distracted. He would've been safe. My Harry would still be alive and well. It's his fault. All his fault. I could hear all the angry whispers flittered around the corners of my mind as I harshly gripped at the splintery railing, my knuckles almost white.

I barrelled into him, his taunting chuckle becoming a grunt of pain as I knocked the breath out of him. I drove both fists into his solar plexis and then a knuckle to his nose, feeling the sick crunch of cartilege beneath my hand. I straddled his stomach after delivering the heaviest kick I could muster to his crotch, my nails clawing at every inch of bare skin I could find.

"Andy," I heard someone say. "That's enough, he's down for the count."

It wasn't enough. I wanted him to be in pain. I wanted it to hurt as much as the clenching on my heart, like bear-clamps on the organ making every beat of it thump painfully against my ribs. A shot of blue beamed into my eyes and my mind was filled with Harry: when he was laughing at something ridiculous I said, when he looked at his hook, when he stared into my eyes as if looking at me for the first time all over again. I felt my body drain of its strength and my arms fell limp at my side.

It was Jay who pulled me off the unconscious man, trying hard to ignoring the blood and skin that snagged under my nails. The tears started to fall once more, slowly this time and muted. "He couldn't have died." I heard the babble drift from my lips over and over again as Jay smoothed down my unruly hair.

"Go to the exit," He mumbled, concern painting his brown-eyed gaze. "You can't fight in this condition."

Jay left me there, sword in his hand as he headed back onto the battlefield. I gingerly picked myself up, the skin of my knuckles split open and stinging from the salty ocean breeze. I grabbed my dagger from the ground and slowly made my way towards the exit, my body both numb yet aching now that the adrenaline has drained from my system. Sounds of water splashing against the wooden beams below could almost dull the din of the fight. "Andy!" I heard someone call out to me.

I stopped short, shaking my head back to reality. I must be hallucinating. Wet fingers slapped against the wooden planks of the deck and I could almost feel the world around me stop. I hurried towards the end of the deck and gripped at the dripping hand, hauling the person up onto the floor. There stood Harry, sea water dripping from the matted ends of his hair. His kohl had started running, forming thin black tracks down his grinning face.

Harry's blue eyes were shining as he pressed cold metal into my palms. "Found it." He grinned. I practically flung myself into his open arms, pressing kisses all over his face.

"You stupid, stupid man," I cried against his lips. "I thought you were shark food."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," He laughed, pressing a kiss to my nose. His expression melted back into seriousness as Harry turned his attention back towards the battle. "We have roles to play, lass. We'll have to save this talk for later."

Sneaking a final kiss, we both parted ways and reverted back into our labels: good versus bad.

Evie pulled Ben through the exit and I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. At least the King was safe. Mal and I were pressed back to back, the pirates starting to swarm in with Uma in the lead. "Guys, duck!" We heard Carlos yell. But I was too slow. Clouds of yellow smoke blinded my sight and I began to cough. I felt movement behind me as the paint bomb began to clear I could see Mal by the exit, her outstretch hand waiting for me to grasp.

I turned away to survey the enemies only to see them only a few feet away. There's no time! Ignoring Mal's pleading gaze, I kicked away the makeshift wooden bridge that seperated the bay from the dock, watching it fall into the waters below. "Go! Get Ben back to safety!" I yelled, drawing up my daggers against Uma and the others from advancing any further.

Uma screamed in frustration as Mal left, her pissed-off attitude only increasing as the seconds ticked. I think it hit the maximum boiling point when she turned towards me. Pushing me onto the ground, she held her sword at point to my jugular, the tips drawing beads of crimson blood. For a moment, I thought she was angry enough to sliced through my neck. Instead, Uma threw her sword onto the ground and pulled at the golden conch shell around her neck.

"Harry, deal with her." She finalized, the ground began to shake and stir as the shell grew brighter. My mouth went slack-jawed as tentacles began to slither from beneath her dress, flicking at the railings of the dock. Harry threw me over his shoulders and I lifted my head in time to see Uma disappear into a sea of smoke that stemmed from nowhere, the only hint of where she went was a loud splash.


End file.
